


обручение

by Narumeinuzuka10



Series: Histoires liées entre elles-Les OS [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, Français | French, ISU Grand Prix of Figure Skating, M/M, Omega Verse, Post-Cup of China, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narumeinuzuka10/pseuds/Narumeinuzuka10
Summary: Chine, le soir après la finale du Grand Prix. Yuri Plisetsky, bientôt 20 ans, remporte la médaille d'or, après une longue absence.. Otabek Altin, son amoureux, compte lui préparer une surprise, qu'il n'oubliera pas de sitôt...OS qui se situe entre le chapitre 11 et 12 de l'Otayuri partie 2
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Histoires liées entre elles-Les OS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152161





	обручение

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou! Je ne suis pas encore avec la suite de l'Otayuri, je dois faire des petites modifications sur les chapitres et je n'ai pas eu le temps toute la semaine dernière. Je travaille également sur les chapitres des autres histoires, pour m'avancer. Donc, pour vous faire patienter, voici un OS qui, comme indiqué dans le résumé, se situe entre le 11e et 12e chapitre de l'Otayuri partie 2. Rien de plus à dire.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Avertissement : Lemon dans le chapitre!

_**"Quelle finale pleine de rebondissements! Si, via ses performances, la place de Michele Crispino, la sixième, était prévisible, ce n'est pas le cas pour ses autres concurrents. Leo de la Iglesia se retrouve en cinquième place, dépassé de peu par Emil Nekola. Yuuri Katsuki, se retrouve troisième, doublé par Pichit Chulanont. Et, pour son retour après deux ans d'absence.. Yuri Plisetsky remporte l'or!"** _

"Bordel de merde, ils se sont fourrés où ces deux là!? Hey, Giacometti, tu sais où ils sont passés, n'est ce pas!?"

"Bien sûr que non, Yakov Borissovitch, comment je pourrais le savoir.."

Le vieux coach retint un juron bien sentit et se précipita vers une des sorties, sous l'air goguenard du Suisse. Une main se glissa dans la sienne, le faisant se retourner, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

"Tu as mis moins de temps que prévu, pour te changer.." dit il.

"J'aurais pu mettre plus longtemps si tu étais venu avec moi.. rétorqua Pichit, avant de rire. Mais on s'est fait doublé par les plus jeunes.."

"C'est que je déteins sur toi, mon petit hamster..." murmura Chris, les yeux brillants.

"Si tu veux, je peux te montrer à quel point tu as mauvaise influence sur moi.. répliqua le basané, avant de l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres. Je sais pas pour toi, mais je pense qu'obtenir la médaille d'argent mérite une petite récompense.."

L'Omega eut un petit rire aux propos de _son_ Bêta, qu'il aurait pu lui-même sortir, avant de lui serrer la main..

"L'élève va _vraiment_ dépasser le maître, si ça continue comme ça.."

_**Au même moment, dans un vestiaire non loin...** _

Des gémissements retentissaient dans la pièce, fermée à double tour. Yuri, fermement accroché à son compagnon, ne cessait de lui dévorer les lèvres, savourant le toucher qui lui était infligé. Il s'approcha plus encore, pouvant sentir de par sa combinaison moulante la dureté qui frôlait son entrejambe. À cette sensation, il sentit les fluides intimes s'écouler lentement entre ses cuisses, le faisant gémir .

"Be.. Beka.. ronronna-t-il en sentant les doigts glisser sur son costume, le caresser avec lenteur. Viite.."

Un couinement s'échappa de la bouche du blond, quand des dents se mirent à jouer sur sa marque. Otabek laissa une main glisser sur le ventre de l'Omega, pinçant les tétons du concerné à travers son vêtement, de l'autre. Yuri posa ses mains sur la chevelure brune, dégageant des phéromones.

Un long frisson parcourut son corps en sentant les mains descendre plus bas, pour empoigner ses fesses, les tripotant sans retenue. Il mourait d'envie de ne faire plus qu'un avec son Alpha. Il se tourna brusquement pour lui faire face, éveillant par la même occasion le côté raisonnable de son amant, qui se sépara doucement de lui.

"Hey, tu fous quoi, Beka.. grogna-t-il, mécontent. J'sais que t'as autant envie que moi de..."

"Yura... le coupa Otabek, la voix rauque. Nous ne pouvons pas.."

Un bruit violent sur la porte, et la poignée de celle ci, les firent sursauter. Ils remirent avec fébrilité leurs vêtements en ordre, le blond reprenant sa médaille, pour la mettre dans la poche de sa veste. Otabek remit également la sienne et rejoignit son amoureux, qui déverrouilla la porte. C'était un Yakov, au sommet de sa fureur, qui les fit sortir de la pièce.

"Non mais oh, t'es sérieux, gamin!? s'écria-t-il, rouge de nerf. Lilia et moi on te cherche partout, et tout ça pour.."

"Bah, je fête ma médaille d'or à ma façon, j'ai droit, nan? cracha Yuri. Et puis, ça sert à rien de parler aux journalistes maintenant, vu qu'il faudra que je réponde à leur questions à la con demain avant l'exhibition..."

"Ton langage! Tu dois y répondre parce que justement tu as gagné la compétition! rétorqua son coach avant de se tourner vers Otabek. Quand à toi Altin.. je pensais que tu pourrais le réfréner dans ses conneries, mais je me suis plan..."

"Ah, non, tu délires le vieux! le stoppa l'Omega. C'est _moi_ qui aie emmené Beka ici! Puis de toute façon.. ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Il reste avec moi et il continuera de venir aux compétitions!"

Il s'accrocha fermement au bras de son compagnon, regardant avec détermination le Bêta. Ce dernier se massa les tempes, crevé, retenant à grand peine une désagréable réflexion de sortir de ses lèvres.

"Bon, très bien, je passe l'éponge, pour cette fois.. marmonna-t-il. Cependant.. vous avez intérêt à vous tenir à carreaux, demain. Que ce soit avant ou après l'exhibition! Et oui, je te parle du banquet, Yuri!"

"On va bien se tenir, Yakov Borissovitch.. déclara Otabek, empêchant Yuri de répondre avec l'insolence qui le caractérisait si bien. Je vous présente mes excuses.."

Le vieil homme sonda d'un oeil soupçonneux le Kazakh, avant de s'en aller, laissant les amoureux derrière lui.

"Bon sang.. entendirent ils, alors que Yakov s'éloignait d'eux. Je commence à être vraiment trop vieux pour ces idioties.."

La voix du Bêta s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure qu'il disparaissait du champ de vision du couple. Otabek jeta un coup d'oeil vers Yuri, qui était encore en rogne et contre son coach, et pas que..

"Yura.. fit il, ignorant au mieux le désir qui flottait entre eux. Viens, on va dans la chambre.."

"Oh.. lâcha le blond. T'as envie qu'on continue alors?"

Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension en voyant son compagnon secouer négativement la tête à sa suggestion.

"Ce n'est pas ça.. dit le brun, en commun à se diriger vers la sortie, pour aller à l'hôtel. On va se doucher et manger un bout. On va faire un tour..."

"Mais... de quoi tu parles? Où veux tu qu'on aille?" insista le médaillé d'or, la main dans celle de son amoureux.

Celui-ci eut un sourire mystérieux, qui titilla plus encore la curiosité de l'Omega, alors que le couple se dépêchait de sortir, évitant les ennuis de justesse..

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"Tu ne rallumes pas ton téléphone ?"

Yuri, occupé à se démêler les cheveux, jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de son compagnon, qui lui tournait le dos. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il vit des traces de griffures sur le Kazakh, faites il y a peu. Il avait convaincu Otabek, sans réelle difficulté, de prendre la douche avec lui, peu après leur arrivé dans la chambre. Ils n'en n'étaient sortis que lorsque l'eau était devenu glacial..

"Tu veux que je t'aide avec tes noeuds? suggéra le Kazakh, qui s'était vêtu entretemps. Tu pourras vérifier ton téléphone, en même temps.."

Le blond sursauta en le voyant aussi près de lui, perdu dans sa contemplation, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il inspecta des pieds à la tête son amoureux, le rouge aux joues. Celui-ci portait un simple jean noir, avec un pull fin de la même couleur qui moulait à la perfection le haut de son corps musclé. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'aura de l'Alpha, que Yuri trouvait particulièrement attirant, ce soir..

Il baissa un court moment les yeux sur ses propres affaires, un jean troué aux genoux et un débardeur avec une tête de tigre dessiné à l'avant, l'estomac noué. Il avait l'impression de faire pâle figure à côté de lui.

Si il avait toujours été, de par son second genre, naturellement maigre, il avait à présent plus de formes Ses hanches gardaient encore des traces de la grossesse, sans compter les infirmes vergetures qui étaient également resté sur le bas de son ventre, plus la cicatrice. De part ses entraînements intensifs au patinage, il gardait tout de même son ventre plat. Il tira légèrement sur son haut, comme pour pouvoir cacher ses petits défauts, embarrassé.

"De quoi as tu si honte, Yura.. murmura Otabek, en relevant doucement la tête de son Omega, une main posé sur sa joue. Tu seras toujours le plus beau, pour moi, mon tigre.. Ces traces, ces formes.. ajouta-t-il en lui effleurant le ventre, puis les hanches. Sont juste la preuve que tu m'as fait l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qui soit, et même je n'ai pas eu la chance de te voir.."

"Je.. je ne suis plus tout à fait le même qu'avant.. le coupa Yuri, avant de soupirer. Mon corps et différent, ça ne te dérange pas, quand nous faisons l'amour..?"

Il sonda de ses yeux émeraudes le Kazakh, qui fut légèrement décontenancé de le voir si peu sûr de lui. Il enlaça tendrement le Russe, le nez fourré dans la chevelure humide, avant de l'embrasser avec douceur.

"Tu es parfait, car tu es toi.. répéta-t-il, puis lui montra la brosse. Allez, viens vite que je te coiffe, on est à la bourre.."

Les yeux brillants, le coeur réchauffé par les paroles de son amoureux, Yuri alla s'assoir sur le lit avec lui. Le silence s'installa entre eux, Otabek démêlant avec précaution les cheveux blonds de son Omega, tandis que ce dernier allumait son téléphone...

"Merde alors, il y a trop de notifs.. grommela-t-il, en faisant défiler le tout. Alors.. Yuuko-Chan, Hinata, Deda, Alisa, Tronche de hibou, Lev.."

Otabek fronça les sourcils, cessa de coiffer son compagnon, il avait fini de dénouer la chevelure, qui tourna la tête vers lui.

"Je t'ai déjà parlé d'eux, Beka.. rappela Yuri. Lev c'est mon cousin, et avec Tronche de.. j'veux dire les Bokuto, ils étaient là quand l'autre _Govnyuk.."_

Il posa machinalement une main sur son bas ventre, les mots restant bloqués dans la gorge. Otabek posa une main hâlé sur celle blanche de son partenaire, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

"Oui, tu m'avais montré une photo d'eux, il me semble.. dit il. Excuse moi.. je te laisse t'attacher les cheveux? À moins que tu préfères que je le fasse.."

"Nan, ça va, t'es pas encore assez doué pour ça.. ricana le Russe, en se souvenant de la coiffure expérimenté par leur fille, le jour précédant leur départ en Chine. Je vais me débrouiller pour aujourd'hui.."

Il poussa un cri de protestation, en sentant Otabek lui ébouriffer les cheveux en représailles. Celui-ci le regarda s'éloigner du côté de la salle de bain, pour aller vérifier sa valise. Il en retira une petite sacoche, dont il vérifia le contenu, mis ensuite dans la poche de sa veste.

"T'as fini, Beka? entendit il derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. Tu veux qu'on aille où, alors?"

Il se retourna, ayant pris un sac de sport au passage, pour voir Yuri, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, qui attendait une réponse, trépignant d'impatience. Celui-ci observa silencieusement le sac que portait son compagnon, une sensation de déjà vu lui titillant l'esprit. Il laissa le Kazakh lui prendre la main, pour l'emmener hors de la pièce, non sans avoir mis sa veste au préalable. Confus, il remarqua que la destination se trouvait être.. une place de parking, ou siégeait une moto.

"Euh.. ouais, et donc.." dit il, incertain de l'attitude à adopter, en mettant le casque que lui tendait Otabek.

"Tu te rappelles de ta première finale, il me semble.. répondit le brun en mettant lui aussi un casque, le sac mis au préalable dans le coffre du siège. Allez, monte, et garde les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. Je te préviendrais..."

Le blond obtempéra, se colla au maximum contre le dos de son amoureux, nostalgique. Il pensa, sans vraiment faire cas des vibrations causés par la moto qui roulait, aux vieux souvenirs qu'il avait de son escapade Barcelonaise avec son Alpha. Tant de choses s'étaient passé depuis ce temps...

"On y est, Yura.."

Le concerné sentit que Otabek lui enlevait le casque, prenant bien soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Les yeux grands ouverts, Yuri vit devant eux une simple porte en métal, devant laquelle attendaient tout une foule, en ligne. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers son compagnon, ce dernier ayant prit son sac entretemps, qui lui prit la main, et lui murmura.

"Je t'avais dit que je t'emmenerai toujours avec moi, en boîte.."

Interdit, le blond ne sut que répondre au Kazakh, qui s'avança devant l'entrée et échangea quelques paroles avec le videur, qui leur laissa le passage libre. Le couple le remercia d'un signe de tête, avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires dans un endroit prévu à cet effet et, avant de sortir, Yuri fut stoppé par son amoureux.

"Il y a un de mes potes DJ qui mixe, ici.. expliqua celui-ci. Et j'ai convaincu le patron de me laisser les platines après pour un peu plus d'une heure.. d'accord?"

"Ouais, ça fait un bail qu'on était pas sorti comme ça! s'exclama l'Omega, enthousiaste. T'as prévu autre chose, après?"

"Comme si j'allais tout te dire.."

Le brun sourit à l'air boudeur du Russe, lui caressa la joue avec douceur avant de l'embrasser. Ils allèrent profiter de la musique, de leur soirée, tant qu'elle durait..

Pendant près d'une heure, Yuri s'évertua à danser, se déhancher avec son amoureux, sous une musique underground qui résonnait dans toute la salle. Il ne cessa de danser que pour se désaltérer, se poser quelques instants, sous le regard amusé de son Alpha.

"Ça va être mon tour, Yura.. prévint Otabek, après un long moment. Tu veux venir?"

"Nan, je vais te mater d'ici et surveiller tout ceux qui oseront te regarder trop longtemps.. déclara le blond, en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson. Lance un gros son pour moi, DJ!"

Les yeux du DJ en question pétillèrent, à cette phrase familière. Il déposa un baiser sur la chevelure blonde, et se dirigea vers les platines. Yuri observa le dos de son compagnon s'éloigner, saluer son ami qu'il retrouva avec joie. Une musique de transition passa, le temps que le Kazakh prépare tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Un sentiment de déjà vu grandissait au fond de Yuri, en entendant les musiques que son compagnon jouait. Il savait que le DJ avait joué cette playlist quelque part, mais où.. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la provenance des morceaux, ces derniers cessèrent durant quelques secondes. Puis, une explosion de son brut retentit, tandid que la pièce fut soudainement plongé dans le noir le plus total. Un long frisson parcourut Yuri, au souvenir de cette musique, et une voix rauque, qu'il connaissait bien, hurla..

**"WELCOME TO THE MADNESS !"**

Son coeur battait la chamade, son souffle se coupa sous l'émotion. _Leur_ musique.. celle qui lui avait fait tout comprendre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers celui qu'il aimait, croisa son regard. Yeux onyx contre yeux émeraudes... Il réalisa que tous les morceaux que son amoureux avait joué, et surtout _celui-là_ , étaient ceux qu'il avait utilisé à Barcelone, ce soir là.

Quand la musique cessa, pour jouer de nouveau un morceau de transition, Yuri se précipita du côté des coulisses, d'où Otabek allait sortir dans peu de temps. Il l'aperçu peu après, se jeta dans les bras de l'Alpha, prenant possession de sa bouche avec empressement. Le concerné répondit avec avidité à l'Omega, le serra plus fort contre lui, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

"Il faut y aller, je dois t'emmener ailleurs..." lâcha-t-il en se détachant de lui.

Le blond hocha vivement la tête, impatient de voir où allait l'emmener le Kazakh. Ils récupérèrent rapidement leurs affaires, sortirent du côté du parking. Posté devant la moto, Otabek tendit de nouveau un casque à Yuri, qui le prit dans les mains.

"Laisse moi deviner, je dois fermer les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive, c'est ça.." marmonna le champion.

Il se mit le casque, ignorant le rire nerveux de son amoureux. Une fois tous les deux sur le véhicule, le Kazakh démarra, Yuri accroché à lui...

* * *

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arrivée à leur destination finale, qui ne se situait qu'à une quinzaine de minutes de là où ils étaient, **la** **tour de la télévision centrale.** C'était un lieu romantique réputé, qui avait une hauteur respectable de 221 mètres de hauteur. Otabek gara la moto à proximité, sentant l'agitation le gagner. Il se tourna vers Yuri, qui s'apprêtait à retirer le casque, l'arrêta.

"Attends, Yura.. Je vais te l'enlever, tu dois encore garder les yeux fermés.."

Le blond obéit à son Alpha, intrigué de ressentir autant de nervosité chez lui. Il garda les yeux clos, Otabek retirant le casque, pour le ranger avec le sien. Puis il sentit la main chaude de son amoureux le guider. Ils marchèrent durant une vingtaine de mètres, se stoppèrent le temps que le brun discute à voix basse, Yuri ignorait avec qui.

Il consata quelques temps après avoir reprit la marche que le sol bougeait, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils se trouvaient dans un ascenseur. L'appareil s'immobilisa, s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le duo. Otabek emmena son compagnon là ou il le voulait, murmura à son oreille, avant de reculer brièvement.

"Tu peux regarder, ma fée..."

L'Omega ouvrit ses yeux émeraudes, le souffle coupé par la vue qui s'offrait à lui, les mains accolés à la vitre. La ville brillait dans la nuit, avec les lumières qu'il admirait en hauteur, l'hôtel de la compétition, le complexe sportif.. Tout lui semblait minuscule.. Après un moment à contempler la vue, il se tourna vers Otabek, émerveillé.

"Woah, Beka, c'est vraiment.."

Les paroles moururent sur ses lèvres, devant la position dans laquelle se trouvait son compagnon. Un genou à terre, un écrin dans la main, ce dernier lui prit la main droite, dont il caressa l'annulaire, avant de glisser un anneau, qui s'accordait au tatouage..

"Yura.. voilà bientôt dix ans que tu as illuminé mon monde, lors de ce camp d'été. Toi et ton regard de soldat, ton caractère impétueux, ta sensibilité.. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon amant, mon Omega, mon âme soeur.. Tu as mis au monde notre merveilleuse petite tigresse.. Je t'aime plus qu'hier, bien moins que demain, alors.. Me feras tu l'honneur de devenir mon époux?"

Yuri écouta la déclaration de son compagnon, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Il se mordilla les lèvres et laissa le brun se relever afin qu'il soit à sa hauteur, qu'il puisse entendre sa réponse..

"Ou... oui.. bredouilla-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Je le veux.."

Il laissa échapper quelques larmes tandis que le Kazakh lui glissa le bijou au doigt. C'était une bague qui avait un design simple, en argent, avec une petite émeraude au centre. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, leurs lèvres se lièrent, comme pour sceller cette nouvelle. Le blond s'agrippa, fit jouer sa langue avec celle de son amoureux, relâchant des phéromones de bonheur. Le couple ne se sépara que bien longtemps après, quand ils furent à bout de souffle. Front contre front, ils se sourirent.

"On retourne dans la chambre.." suggéra l'Alpha à l'Omega, qui acquieça.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

À peine rentré dans la chambre, après être resté sage tout le long du trajet du retour, Yuri se jeta sur Otabek, qui eut juste le temps de poser son sac. Le blond tira sur la veste en cuir, prit possession des lèvres qui lui faisait tant envie. La réponse du brun ne se fit pas attendre. Il mit une main à l'arrière du crâne, souhaitant approfondir le baiser, faire danser leurs langues ensemble.

Le couple continua leur échange buccal tout en se dirigeant vers le lit, sur lequel ils tombèrent dans une bruit sourd. Vestes, chaussures furent jetés dans la pièce, qui se remplissait des phéromones boisées et fruitées.

**XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx**

Un gémissement sortit des lèvres de Yuri, lorsqu'il sentit une main fraîche soulever sous son haut, pour effleurer un teton. Il cessa d'embrasser le Kazakh, qui en profita pour lui mordiller son second teton, posa ses mains sur la tête de son Alpha. Des fluides intimes coulèrent entre ses cuisses, alors qu'il sentit un genou lui caresser l'entrejambe, déjà bien dur de par les délicieuses tortures infligés.

Il rala quand Otabek cessa ses activités, imita ce dernier, qui se mit dans le plus simple appareil. Les yeux sombres, l'Alpha s'allongea sur son Omega, grogna quand les deux érections se touchèrent, puis les prit à pleine main pour les caresser. Un couinement s'échappa de la bouche du blond, dont le dos se arqua quand la seconde main de son amant taquina son intimité humide, pour y glisser un doigt, rejoint peu après par un second. Submergé par les sensations qu'il ressentait des deux côtés, il se laissa vite aller à la jouissance.

Le souffle court, encore en proie à l'excitation, il se mit dos à son compagnon, effleurant le membre toujours aussi dur avec son bassin. Un grognement d'impatience s'échappa de la bouche de Otabek, qui enfila rapidement un préservatif tant que sa conscience le lui permettait. Puis il posa ses mains sur les hanches blanches, pour envahir l'intérieur du blond, qui ronronna de plaisir.

Ce dernier ondula des hanches, voulant à tout prix ressentir au plus profond de lui la chaleur qui le remplissait, à travers les vas et vient. Les échos du plaisir des deux amants envahissait toute la chambre, tout comme leurs phéromones. Otabek entrelaça ses mains à celles de celui qu'il aimait, murmurant de multiples mots affectueux à son oreille.

Un long soupir s'échappa de la bouche du blond, en sentant les multiples baisers déposés sur sa nuque, à la place de sa marque. Il miaula quand son point le plus sensible fut touché, son intimité se resserrant sur l'entrejambe de Otabek, qui se noua en lui. Ils se déversèrent ensemble, dans un orgasme dévastateur...

**XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx**

"Beka... comment t'as fait pour qu'on puisse aller dans cette tour.."

Après un premier moment à s'aimer, ils avaient laissé leur amour s'exprimer encore, dans le lit, puis dans la douche, dont ils étaient sortis depuis peu. Le brun jeta un coup d'oeil vers son amoureux, allongé contre lui, qui regardait son anneau d'un air rêveur. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du Kazakh.

"Disons que j'ai demandé de l'aide, aux bonnes personnes.. répondit il, avant de préciser en voyant la tête sceptique du blond. Guan Hong a des membres de sa famille bien placé, et qui peuvent réserver cette endroit.."

Yuri hocha silencieusement la tête, savourant les doigts sur sa chevelure, encore humide, malgré l'heure tardive. Son coeur se gonfla de bonheur, en serrant la main de son Alpha.

Le sommeil vint peut de temps après accueillir les jeunes fiancés, qui n'avaient qu'une pensée, à l'esprit..

_C'était une finale, comme celle de Barcelone, qu'ils n'oublieraient pas de sitôt.._

**Author's Note:**

> обручение : fiançailles
> 
> Qui dit demande en mariage, dit un OS pour l'occasion ! Ça aurait pu se passer à Barcelone, mais non.. pas ici. J'espère que la demande de Otabek vous a plu.
> 
> Voilà le site qui parle de la tour:
> 
> http://french.peopledaily.com.cn/Photos/7285954.html
> 
> Et voilà le lien de la bague:
> 
> https://www.gemmyo.com/bague-homme-argent-emeraude-bergen.html
> 
> Je vais poster les prochains chapitres dans la semaine promis!
> 
> À la prochaine!


End file.
